Below the Surface: Sasori's Story
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori was leading a routine life in a submarine village. Little did he know that the blond boy he found floating in the open water one day, would become a potential cause for his destruction.


Hello my wonderful fans of amazingness~ So guess what..You all know the wonderful and epic writer AkumaNoDanna? No, then go read her stories you bad kittens! Haha anyways~ Me and her are doing a collab O: Yeah, you heard right! So here is how it's all gonna lay out. If you read this, you will have to read her side of the story too, because we're doing it diff POVs.

Basically here, I will be writing out Sasori's POV, portraying his feelings and thoughts on the situations. It will be his story. And Deidara's story will be on her account. So it requires you to read hers also, just to get a better aspect of things. So enjoy and don't forget to review on both mine and hers!

_(AkumaNoDanna: Hehehe, I'm in Eien's author note~~ Can't get me out~~!)_

Warnings: AU...Yeah that's about it~

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto...Just sayin...

* * *

AU Collab between AkumaNoDanna & AkatsukiMemberEien

Below the Surface: Sasori's Story

_Chapter One_

* * *

_At the bottom of the deep, deep Pacific Ocean, a few hundred miles from the east coast of Japan and 7,000 meters below the waterline was a country of six villages – Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Uzushiogakure and Amegakure. All of the villages were set wide apart, with intervals of 100 kilometers and more._

_The people living there were strange; different from the humans living on mainland. They lived in buildings of high technology that had oxygen stored inside of them for the people to breathe. Let us call the people, from now on, the 'sea people'._

_The sea people had lungs instead of gills, so naturally they were not able to breathe underwater. But, anatomically speaking, just below their lungs were what you could call 'air bags'. They contained enough oxygen to last for a few hours, up to ten hours when trained._

_ Most sea people, though, were not comfortable with having to depend on their air bags and preferred travelling by submarines. It was faster and a lot safer. Of course there could always be found a few lunatics who swam in open water just for the adrenaline rush, but that's off-topic._

_When looking at a sea person, it's difficult to spot something that would distinguish them from the land people. If anything, then maybe that their skin was a little rougher for it to tolerate the moisture. Despite living in buildings with no water, only oxygen in them, the rough skin had been inherited from their ancestors who had had to get by without technology. _

_The center of each village was called Solaris – a colossal building with malls, cinemas, offices, restaurants, clubs, schools, museums, kindergartens and so on in them. Basically everything excluding apartments could be found in Solaris. This was the place everyone in the village was headed to in the morning._

_Above Solaris was the House of Government (known as the House of Fish or Fish-House among the locals). It was off limits for anyone without the correct uniform. Due to the very violent history of the sea people, all villages were run by the police._

_There had used to exist seven villages, but the one known as Otogakure had been destroyed in the SSW (Second Sea War). Despite the great loss in lives, many still saw the destruction as a good thing – it had led to the Peace Treaty. _

_After craving the details of the pact into a submarine volcano, the wars and battles had stopped, but the 'friendship' between the villages was still just a show. No seaman was allowed to leave their home village in favor of another one, it was forbidden to travel between the villages._

_As there were no submarines travelling between the villages, it was nearly impossible to make it. It would've meant travelling for weeks, while the oxygen in the airbags lasted only for a few hours. With great luck, one might've been able to smuggle in a few aqualungs, but even with that they would've only won four additional hours maximum. _

_Dozens had tried, one had succeeded and he'd been killed at the boarder of Uzushiogakure. So much for that._

_-x-_

It was as ordinary as a day could get for Sasori. Wake up, eat breakfast, work, eat lunch, work again, go home, eat dinner, shower, then sleep. It was a repetitive pattern. And honestly, he was beginning to become bored with the pace he had been living for all his life. He wished for something new. Something interesting. Something artsy. Like the old crooked merwitch would say, "_Be careful what you wish for._" Sasori found himself thinking back to this saying.

One Saturday morning the redhead decided to break his usual habits. First thing he did when he woke up was taking a shower then eat. Sasori slung his towel over his shoulder, walking out in his boxers to his kitchen. '_Let's see...Things on my To Do List today._'

He turned on his coffee brewer and went back to his laundry room to drop off his dirtied clothes. Unlike most citizens, Sasori didn't care to have all the fancy futuristic furniture. He had a few things, but his main furniture remained un-futuristic. You could say he was 'old-fashioned'.

The coffee brewer beeped, signaling that it was finished. Sasori made his way to the kitchen and poured his coffee into his mug. He sighed contently, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked up at the clock. 6:00 AM blinked in neon green. "Why did I wake up so early...?"

A knock at the door startled him and he stood up, exiting the kitchen to his front door. He unlocked the door and opened it, not even getting a chance to answer it properly when someone barged in.

As the intruder wildly slung open the door, Sasori went flying back on his butt. "Good morning, Sasori!" A voice chimed.

The woman glanced around, "Huh? Sasori? Where'd you go?"

Sasori got up off the floor and glared, dusting himself off. "Konan. What have I said about barging into people's abodes without being invited in?"

The blue haired woman only laughed. "Sorry, but I have great news! Kisame has returned from the mainland!"

Sasori raised his eyebrows. "I thought he was getting executed?"

Konan gave a smile, "Well... he was. But rumors have it that the Fish-House had something to do with his bailout. Why? No one knows."

Sasori nodded. That sounded about right. The Fish-House ran the villages. They were very high ranked and often kept secrets from the people. Sasori hated them. "Well, that's all very nice, Konan. Is Kisame at the Fish-House right now?" Konan nodded.

"I believe Itachi is there as well." The woman muttered. Sasori crossed his arms and went back to his cold coffee.

"Make yourself at home." Konan followed him and sat at the table.

"You're so old-fashioned, Sasori."

The redhead shrugged, "I don't want anything to do with those sea people. They made this stupid technology and world. I, in all honestly, would rather go to the mainland then play along in their artificial world."

Konan pouted. "I think it's rather nice here."

Sasori poured them a cup of coffee and sat down. "Well, that's your opinion." He stated, sliding the mug over to her. She took it and sipped it, flinching when it burned her tongue.

"I'm pretty sure, everyone would say they liked it here." The redhead shrugged.

"You just don't like it because of what the sea people did." Sasori set down his mug calmly and looked at the blue haired woman with sharp eyes.

"Really? And what did they do, Konan?"

The girl set down her own mug and fanned herself. "Sasori, I didn't mean it lik-"

"No, tell me, Konan." Sasori growled.

Konan pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not looking for a fight."

"Obviously you are. You have something to say, so go ahead." The redhead challenged.

The blue haired woman scowled. "Fine! You just hate them because they killed your parents for mixing!"

"You bitch!"

The sound of glass shattering and wood crashing onto the floor sounded. Two people in a house tumbled about, smashing and screaming obscenities. The house was a total wreck; Furniture was broken, scattered all over the floor in pieces, glass was shattered, covering the hardwood floors and carpet with a nice sparkle, and the wall had a few holes here and there, the dry wall falling out and crumbling to the floor.

Two bodies sat against a table, panting. "Konan?" The redhead sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry..."

The woman gave a short laugh. "It's fine, I probably deserved it."

Sasori sighed and stood, stretching. "Well, I should start cleaning up..." He stuck his hand out, helping the girl to her feet.

Konan smiled, "I'll help. Besides, I helped tearing your house apart." She chuckled, fixing her hair.

The sides of Sasori's lips twitched upwards and he too let out his own laugh. "Yeah." He paused and picked something up off the ground, handing it to the girl.

"Let's get started." The girl nodded, placing the white rose back into her hair.

Later on that day, Sasori and Konan had finish cleaning up. Now all he had do was buy some new dishes, wood, and dry wall. He could easily fix his furniture himself, since he was the one to carve it. But they required materials that were expensive and hard to obtain.

'_Well there goes my paycheck..._' He thought to himself. Once he finished shopping, he began walking out of the shopping center. The redhead was head to the nearest transportation stop when he noticed something unusual. He dropped his bags, staring at what seemed to be an unconscious blonde in the water.


End file.
